1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a cell counting device for counting the number of cells in a sample.
2. Related Art
A cell counting device for counting the number of cells in a sample has been in widespread use in the related art (refer to US 2012/0314092 A, for example). A cell counting device disclosed in US 2012/0314092 A is configured to count the number of cells in a sample by accommodating a sample holder plate within the cell counting device through a slot holding the plate. Specifically, the cell counting device counts the number of cells by imaging the sample on the plate accommodated in the slot with use of an imaging optical system and performing image processing on the image. A count result is displayed on a display unit provided on a top surface of the cell counting device or printed and output by a printer included in the cell counting device.